


Strawberries & Cigarettes (I found you)

by ConejoT



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spiderterio, Tony Stark - Fandom, starker - Fandom
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Heartbreaking, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConejoT/pseuds/ConejoT
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bubblegum Bitch (You belong with me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13537626) by [AlannaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack), [Perla_Regina (AlannaBlack)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/Perla_Regina). 



Cyrvec era desde hace poco una de las empresas más rentables del país, con su aplicación en biotecnología y farmacéutica, se acercaba a pasos agigantados a ser la primera en desarrollar proyectos en beneficio de la salud en todo el mundo, sin embargo, era relativamente nueva al permitir prácticas de investigación para diferentes universidades del país. Su fundador Richard Parker, había dejado una base sólida para que su hermano mayor se hiciera cargo cuando tuvo ese accidente de avión y desapareció. A medida que la compañía crecía, iba a la par con Peter, con sus excelentes calificaciones y su increíble ingenio, ya se veía envuelto en el área investigativa junto con profesores de universidad que con ansias querían a Peter a su lado para liderar alguno de sus proyectos, ellos eran conscientes que ganárselo a él era más que suficiente para que la idea se patente, sin embargo, el adolescente tenía otras cosas adicionales en las que preocuparse, desde su último incidente en un proyecto de nuevas especies arácnidas.

Usualmente después de la escuela el castaño iba a la que sería pronto su empresa, todo el mundo lo apreciaba, con su ternura, sonrisa y ojos brillantes, era capaz de convencer a cualquiera y por no decir que su carisma lo llevo a ser amado por todo el personal que trabajaba ahí.

“Ustedes no son solo empleados de esta enorme compañía, son mi familia… muchos la hemos visto crecer junto con mi amado hijo Peter. Les agradeceré eso siempre” Como no amar a quien te hace sentir en tu propia casa.

Dirigiéndose a la oficina de Ben Parker o tío Ben como Peter le decía, sintió un día más que el cansancio de la escuela y la importante tarea que tenía con la ciudad de New York le estaba pasando factura. Saludo con mucho ánimo y con una sonrisa a Tessa, la secretaria que además estaba empezando a preparar a Peter para el futuro puesto que ocuparía, tenía que empaparse de todos los asuntos engorrosos que con llevaba la tarea de director general y accionista.

* * *

-Últimamente estas llegando tarde a las citas Peter-.Tessa lo recibió entregándole un folder con varios papeles. - ¿Estas en periodo de exámenes? Recuerda que…

\- Que cuando tío Ben se retire yo tendré que hacerme cargo… si, lo siento Srta. Tessa. Tuve un accidente en la escuela y terminé por derramar un experimento en mi ropa antes de salir de clases- mintió - ¿Tal vez tendrás un as bajo la manga? Ben odia que no esté presentable para las visitas.

La secretaria se retiró y dejo que el chico ojeara los documentos hasta traerle ropa limpia, sabía que Peter era muy listo pero un poco torpe, siempre descuidado en el laboratorio, se la pasaba metido en el área de investigación y usualmente estropeaba su ropa. Este cambio el folder por un atuendo casual no tan informal, no le gustaba dar la sensación de ser completamente serio, no a su corta edad.

-Tessa, una pregunta… esta visita a mi tío por parte de este hombre se me hace inusual, pensaba que no le interesaría invertir en una compañía que hace pastillas.

-Logro entenderte, quien diría que el hombre de hierro ahora le dé por tocarse el corazón o automedicarse, supongo que después de salvar ballenas y pingüinos empetrolados debe estar agotado y con insomnio. Como sea, creo que será genial que continúe cambiando el rumbo de su vida ¿no crees? - Tessa se acercó arreglarle el Blazer negro -Tal vez se interesó en el último proyecto del Dr. Connors, puede que tenga una nueva idea para uno de sus trajes.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora es público? ¿Quién pudo difundir esa información? - Peter se incorporó.

-Lo que sea, Stark lo quiere y créeme que ahora tu tío debe estar comiendo de la palma de su mano, ese financiamiento que le dio al MIT fue una sorpresa grata para todos esos cerebritos.

Peter la miro fijo con expresión burlona -Si estas tratando de insinuar algo, espero que no lo digas pensando en mi…– Peter sonrió.

-Tal vez… solo que aun no eres mi jefe.

-Podria recordarlo.

\- Confio en tu mala memoria- Tessa se alejo para recibir a Ben y su acompañante.

Absorto en sus pensamientos se quedó fuera la oficina de Ben esperando, tal vez el hecho de ser el vecino amigable le había distraído de lo que en realidad pasaba a su alrededor. Peter era muy centrado y responsable pero el Hombre araña no tenía horario.

Alzó la mirada cuando el timbre del ascensor sonó, de este salió una persona con un aire arrogante, pretencioso, muy engreído y algo extravagante, físicamente no podía negarse el bien parecido que tenía Tony Stark o Iron man, lo cual de por si le daba puntos extras, aquel sujeto de aspecto implacable, estaba tomando el hilo de la conversación con Ben. Por otra parte, Peter lo vio a lo lejos acercándose con esa aura irresistible que tenía el multimillonario, el chico no pudo evitar sentirse algo intimidado, aun así, este se percató cuando Tony redirigió su mirada cuando lo miro parado a metros de él, las gafas que usaba no pudieron revelar cuando examino a Peter con la mirada antes de acercarse.

\- ¡Oh! Aquí estas hijo- Ben junto a Tony se plantaron frente a Peter. Stark no pudo evitar quitarse las gafas para observar al chico directamente a los ojos, este sintió un poco de vergüenza e incomodidad cuando la mirada del millonario se fijó directamente en la de él.

-Sr. Stark, él es Peter... mi hijo, mi único sucesor y claro futuro socio suyo. Bien, espero que puedan conocerse más, ya que ahora estamos en familia - Ben presento a Peter y este tenía sus dudas acerca del incomodo momento que Tony le estaba haciendo pasar con esa curiosidad descarada que le provoco cuando el hombre lo barrio con su mirada de pies a cabeza, sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo curioso del niño.

-Es un gusto para todos tenerlo aquí Sr. Stark-. Peter extendió su mano ofreciéndosela a Tony y con media sonrisa fingiendo una calma total, sintió la piel de la mano del hombre mayor que apretó con fuerza la suya junto con la impetuosa mirada provocándole un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, el momento fue súbito y Peter no podía leer la situación.

-El gusto es mío señor…Parker? - Tony pregunto.

-Pe-Peter está bien- corrigió el chico titubeando.

-Por favor Señor Stark pase y siéntase cómodo, ahora vengo por Tess para que nos ayude a atenderlo- dijo Ben alejándose de ellos y pronto desapareció de la vista de aquel par.

Peter sintió que el momento se prolongó y de forma amable retiro su mano de la de Tony invitándolo a pasar a la oficina de su tío. Dentro ya se sentía una ligera tensión, era algo nuevo para el chico, pues ya había recibido a otros interesados en la compañía, pero el primer encuentro con Tony lo hizo sentirse extrañado y algo avergonzado. El rubor se notaba en sus mejillas y quiso disimularlo al caminar tras de Stark mientras este se acomodaba en las sillas de piel del escritorio de Ben.

Peter se colocó junto al escritorio de Ben, no se molestó en sentarse cerca y evito contacto visual con aquel hombre atractivo que cruzo una de sus piernas sobre la otra mientras se colocaba sus lentes para disimular la curiosidad que le provocaba el chico. Desconcertado, el castaño empezó a idear la causa de aquel comportamiento que lo hacía sentir incómodo.

“Vaya, esta conmigo ahora” “Debería pedirle una foto ” “No! Contrólate Peter” “Tal vez piensa que soy muy joven para esto?” “Supongo que cree que no soy lo suficientemente brillante como el cuándo tenía mi edad”

Peter a pesar de ser muy inteligente tenía algunas inseguridades cuando alguien como Stark se le ponía en frente, en ese momento no pudo evitar compararse con él, pensó que cuando Tony tenía casi la misma edad que él ya estaba por ser admitido en el MIT. Por un momento se sintió completamente ínfimo ante tal persona que podía conseguir lo que quisiera con solo chasquear sus dedos, por no mencionar que era su héroe el que estaba viéndolo con la mano posada en su mentón, frotando su labio inferior con el dedo índice. Sentía el impulso de pedirle una fotografía y atesorar el momento en el que su ídolo se le acercara, pero sabía que debía comportarse a la altura, no era el momento de de ser inoportuno, el pronto sería una figura importante aún que ese pensamiento era muy maduro para lo joven que era.

De repente vio que la boca de Tony iba a expresar algo, pero se vio interrumpido por Ben y Tessa entrando con algunos papeles, rompiendo el ambiente con comentarios acerca del acuerdo que tenía con Tony para sumarse como socio de la compañía. La secretaria se acercó al millonario entregándole documentación que se encargaría de revisar después, Ben se acercó a Stark y Peter con una copa de champaña para celebrar aquella alianza, los tres celebraron acordando detalles y como procederían, Tony se vio sorprendido con la fluidez que el niño manejo la situación, lo subestimo y eso solo aumentaba la intriga que le generaba. Finamente, los dos hombres adultos salieron dándose la mano y Peter agradeció la atención que le dio al ser muy joven. Tony solo le apretó el hombro brindándole a la vez una media sonrisa complaciente.

-Buen trabajo Señor Parker.

Esa noche Peter llego a habitación, prendiendo el estero para ducharse e irse a dormir, pero sin antes, recostarse en la cama, soltó una pequeña carcajada, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, había hablado personalmente con aquel super héroe que lo inspiro a ser una mejor versión de sí mismo, tomo su celular y le texteo a Ned.

\- No vas a creer lo que me paso…– dejo su teléfono en la mesa de noche y se durmió con una gran alegría en su pecho, pero al mismo tiempo quería descifrar lo que a Tony lo llenó de incertidumbre acerca de él.

* * *

Por su parte, en el edificio de Tony, este no pudo comprender lo que había pasado, se sirvió un trago mientras pensaba y pronto estos se manifestaron en voz alta

-Creo que te encontré ¿realmente eras tu?


	2. Chapter 2

-Peter! ¡Mira tú frente! ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? - dijo MJ acercándose a Peter para revisarlo.

\- Descuida no es nada- Peter la tomo de la mano mientras entraban a la primera clase de ciencias. Se colocaban el vestuario de laboratorio; el chico le explico que había tenido una fuerte pelea con unos asaltantes en un callejón a seis cuadras de su casa. Le preocupaba que ella pudiera salir y fuera agredida por aquella pandilla que tenía mala fama de meterse con quien sea. A Peter le aterraba la idea que su novia podría estar en peligro y el no estar cerca para protegerla, así que prefirió “limpiar la zona”.

-Peter! Mírame… no puedes arriesgarte tanto, en casa tenemos precauciones y nunca salimos solos, es verdad que nuestra manzana fue tomada por esos chicos, pero no vas acabar tu solo con ellos.

\- Esto no es nada de verdad. No duele...Yo debo resolverlo, solo quiero protegerte.

MJ lo tomo del rostro para posar su mirada en la de él y darle un beso suave y pequeño en los labios. - Yo estoy bien, y sé que me quieres proteger, pero ni siquiera se los ha visto merodeando por nuestra calle. Pudieron herirte aún más – dijo tranquilizándolo.

-Escucha, prefiero que me rompan las costillas y que se vayan de allí antes que algo pueda pasar, es mejor tomar medidas antes que sea demasiado tarde. Ya sé que me escucho como un paranoico… solo quiero que sea seguro para ti, caminar por donde vayas y que no le temas a que pasaría si estuvieras sola.

El chico la miraba con determinación, pero sus ojos reflejaban miedo, sin embargo, su expresión cambio cuando ella se acercó para abrazarlo y él la sujetó fuerte tomándola de la cabeza apegándolo a él. 

-No te preocupes en serio.

-Gracias Peter… Pero creo que exageras un poco, aun así, me siento preocupada, entiende que yo tampoco quiero que te pase nada- el momento se vio interrumpido, ya que, el profesor les llamó la atención para dar inicio a su clase. La chica de piel canela se apartó de su novio y cada uno se colocó en sus grupos de estudio y comenzaron con los experimentos, sin embargo, esta le mostro su teléfono discretamente para que le contestara el texto que le había enviado.

*****

MJ: ¿Qué dijeron tus tíos al verte la herida que tienes en la frente?

Peter: No se dieron cuenta porque logre disimularla con mi cabello. Uno de esos idiotas me golpeo con un fierro de metal, pude detenerlo, pero eran muchos al mismo tiempo.

MJ: En la salida iremos a la enfermería para que te revisen.

Peter: Pueden llamar a May y tendría que explicarle. Ayer estaba durmiendo en casa de Ned, ¿recuerdas? Además… un rasguño no va a parame.

MJ: El cansancio va acabar con tu sentido arácnido. Entiendo lo difícil que puede ser llevar dos responsabilidades a la vez, pero siempre voy apoyarte.

Peter: ¡Gracias! Tú y Ned son los únicos en los que puedo confiar, y sinceramente no sé qué haría sin ti.

*****

* * *

Al finalizar las clases en la escuela, Peter tenía que cumplir con su trabajo de ser el vecino amigable, sabia de la existencia de muchos héroes que podrían ser más fuertes que él, pero no se molestaban en pequeñas acciones que cambiarían el día a día de la gente. Peter empezó con solucionar problemas de raíz, manteniendo segura a su ciudad lo máximo que pudiera, pero también era un adolescente que se culpaba por pensar en cosas triviales como fiestas, momentos con su novia o pasar el rato con Ned, en el fondo quería hacer todas esas cosas pero ahora tenía un responsabilidad mayor, añadido a que apenas se graduara de la escuela tendría que redirigir su camino a ser un buen sucesor de su padre y de su tío. Eran demasiadas cosas en las que el chico de Queens tendría que pensar, tan solo era un niño y ya tenía tanto peso sobre sus hombros. Mientras vigilaba la ciudad imaginaba como serían las cosas si fueran más simples, pero al poco tiempo los actos criminales lo traían de vuelta a la realidad y aun que le costaba trabajo admitirlo le hacía feliz mantener a su hogar seguro, si no era él quien más podría.

Mientras observaba presto ayudar, escucho la llamada de May, pero no se atrevió a contestar, miro su celular y esta le había dejado textos diciéndole que regrese a casa temprano, tenía que hablar con él y que era importante. Peter un poco preocupado regreso a casa, pero no podría escabullirse a su habitación como hacía en la noche, así que diría algo acerca de trabajos en la escuela o estudiar en la biblioteca, cual fuera que lo sacara de apuros. La casa de los Parker se encontraba un poco alejada del centro, no era una mansión, pero si era grande, a sus tíos nunca les intereso hacerse notar entre la gente con inmuebles lujos, bastaba el esfuerzo de su trabajo y mantener el legado del padre de Peter, eran una pareja sencilla que dedicaban su vida al servicio de las personas.

El chico, presto a involucrarse en su papel de estudiante bajó de un taxi que lo dejo frente a su casa, iba con sus auriculares escuchando _“Left hand free”_. Detuvo la mirada al ver un coche parqueado en el estacionamiento de su hogar, extrañado se cuestionó, su tío no invertía su fortuna en coleccionar autos lujosos y solo disponía de dos camionetas para el trabajo y la otra de May. Sin darle importancia entro a su casa y el ama de llaves lo recibió, Peter saludó a la mujer de cabellos canosos y le preguntó por su tía, esta le indicó que atendía una visita en la sala y que estaba molesta, puesto que, estuvo mucho tiempo esperando a que llegue. Peter casi corrió a la sala y quitándose la maleta antes que May pudiera regañarlo, se excusó por la espera y diciéndole que había un auto muy extraño afuera, tratando de desviar el reclamo a su impuntualidad.

-Señor Parker.

-Amm ¿Qué? ¿Qué está haciendo…Que tal? Pe-Peter está bien señor Stark.

El chico no se había dado cuenta, pero May estaba junto a Stark sentados en el sofá.

-Era tiempo de vernos- contesto Tony con una sonrisa ligera.

May se acercó a Peter y le quito su mochila junto con sus auriculares para que pueda ir a sentarse.

\- ¿Cómo no nos hablaste de tu admisión al internado del señor Stark? - dijo la mujer sujetando la mano de chico al cuestionarlo. Peter admirado y preguntándose de que hablaban los dos adultos, puso una cara de extrañeza extrema y no entendía que pasaba ni de que hablaban.

-Ah, ah! Primero yo – dijo el hombre mayor acomodándose el blazer, dirigiéndose a los dos que se sentaron a un costado de el – Bueno, yo aun no le había dicho nada a Peter. Pero entiendo que ahora como socio de Ben, podría apoyar a su sobrino con este programa. Después de todo, en poco tiempo Peter tomara las riendas de la compañía y que mejor conociendo el trabajo de sus socios. Y por eso quiero decirte que empiezas mañana.

El castaño no supo que decir y miraba nervioso a Tony, era la oportunidad que su ídolo se convirtiera en su mentor y aún más, desarrollar sus talentos, como él decía el bachillerato ya había terminado para él hace mucho.

Tony lo tomo de la rodilla en gesto de complicidad – Tranquilo. Se que eres muy capaz de dar este paso. De acuerdo a mis investigaciones privadas, me dicen que eres el mejor de la escuela.

El corazón de aquel adolescente empezó a latir con fuerza, realmente le emocionaba la idea, pero de vuelta su otra responsabilidad lo trajo de las nubes y sentía que esta era más fuerte que sus propios planes o deseos.

-Señor, yo me siento muy agradecido por esta oportunidad, pero debo pensarlo y conversarlo con mis tíos. Estoy también involucrado en la compañía, además de ello está la escuela y… y amm el fútbol- Aclaro su voz- Si bien no es un gran esfuerzo para mí, me gusta terminar la preparatoria- dijo el chico algo decepcionado por lo que acababa de decir y miro al piso.

-Bueno, les traeré algo de beber para que puedan hablar de ello. ¿Señor Stark que le gustaría? - May se levantó con cautela para romper el ambiente de tensión.

-Gracias. Dos whiskys en las rocas. Necesito que este muchacho libere algo de tensión.

-Lo siento señor Stark, Peter no debe, es todavía aun pequeño para eso no cree…- May se alejó de ellos, ligeramente preocupada y desconcertada de la petición del hombre que estaba con su sobrino.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es algo corto

El humo salía de la ducha, estaba tan agotado que el dolor en sus sienes ya se había vuelto insoportable, eran muchas cosas en las que ya tenía que pensar y ahora se sumaba otra, si bien esta ultima noticia lo emocionaba, era la que más le dolería dejar de lado. Salió de la ducha y se dispuso a relajarse en su cama, aun que fueran unas horas, solo por un dia. 

May llamo a su puerta y él le permitió entrar. - ¿Cómo estás?... Escucha cariño, si es por Ben, podríamos solucionarlo. Estoy segura que no podría enfadarse porque su sobrino conozca más a su nuevo socio y se involucre en el trabajo que el señor Stark hace- le dijo acariciando el cabello del chico.

-Recuerda que lo que quieras hacer te apoyamos. No por ello significa que estas descuidando tus tareas en la compañía, puedes explorar un campo distinto a lo que estas acostumbrado. Además, estoy segura que te sentirás como pez en el agua, siempre has sido bueno en todo lo que haces Peter.

En ese momento miro con sorpresa a su tía por su discurso de aliento, si bien ya era muy problemático organizar su vida, esas palabras lo llevaron a recordar lo que Tony le había dicho momentos atrás.

“No tienes por qué enfrascarte en una pecera. Entiendo que no quieras dejar la escuela, yo también lo pensé a tu edad. Ya sabes, las chicas, las fiestas, los amigos, una novia, en fin. Pero puede que esta oportunidad te ayude a decidir lo que quieras hacer ¿No crees?”

Durante la semana que ya estaba por terminar, Peter se veía más distraído, MJ y Ned lo notaron y trataron de ayudarlo cada vez que su pensamiento se nublaba en clases, durante el almuerzo o en conversaciones entre ellos. MJ sabía que había algo que preocupaba tanto a su novio y no eran solo las motivaciones del hombre araña, era Peter el que no dejaba al héroe enfocarse en ayudar a los demás. Las heridas eran más frecuentes y subían de gravedad a medida que el viernes se acercaba, sea lo que fuera que estaba pasándole, MJ siempre apoyaba a Peter, respaldándolo y encubriéndolo con sus tíos. A veces pensaba en lo que haría si algún día May y Ben fueran a buscar a Peter a su casa y él no estuviese.

-Tranquilo no te muevas-. MJ empezó a limpiar las heridas de su novio. -¿Debí ver como quedo el otro?- sacándolo de sus pensamientos ella bromeo preguntándole.

-Lo siento, sé que he estado algo disperso. Ese idiota me tomo por sorpresa y ahora no sé qué le diré a May. Esta marca cerca es muy evidente- El castaño tomo la gasa humedecida en suero fisiológico, tratando de limpiar alrededor del hematoma cerca de donde su cuello y clavicula se unian.

-Bueno, puedes decirle que es normal, eso pasa cuando eres adolescente no? – MJ contesto burlona.

\- ¿Pelear con Rufianes? -. Peter al principio la miro con algo de confusión y MJ río a carcajadas.

-Te explico cuando crezcas-. contesto ella carcajeándose y mirando insinuosamente a la entrepierna de Peter.

El chico de cabellos castaños y ondulados, comprendió el mensaje y respondió al comentario rascándose la cabeza a la vez que se sonrojaba, haciendo un mohín de sorpresa acompañado de una sonrisa de lado.

*** Llamada entrante… Tío Ben ***

-Hey, ¿Todo bien?.

-De acuerdo. Casi acabo el trabajo en el decatlón, así que estaría bien. Si, Si llegare puntual. Entonces esperare en la salida, nos vemos en la cena…-

******

Esa llamada saco al castaño de una situación vergonzosa, MJ se dio cuenta que Peter tendría planes para ese día, pero no reparo en preguntar a pesar que despertaba su curiosidad, tan pronto colgo, el rostro del chico cambio, haciendo olvidar el dolor de sus heridas.


	4. Chapter 4

-Happy, me dijeron que el señor Stark tiene un proyecto nuevo en mente. Pero ¿Por qué decírmelo a mí?, Ben es el que se hace cargo de eso aún –. Pregunto el chico, mientras entrelazaba sus manos para no demostrar su nerviosismo.

-El señor Stark considera que podrías encargarte de esto tu solo. La verdad no tengo información completa, pero sé que te podría interesar-. Happy apoyo su mano en el hombro izquierdo del niño.

-Deberías hacer algo al respecto. Ahora trabajas con adultos, debes cuidar las apariencias y eso incluye tus encuentros amorosos.

Peter lo miro con asombro y estaba muy confundido que tartamudeo - ¿Qué? NO, yo… yo solo me...-. El hombre alto y robusto lo abrazo del hombro cuando el ascensor se abrió.

-Tranquilo, si no sabes cómo resolverlo puedo aconsejarte. Comienza con algo de hielo y ponte maquillaje-. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el último piso, Happy salió dirigiéndose a donde estaba Tony esperándolo con algo de trabajo.

-Jefe aquí está el reporte de la Señorita Potts. Y ademas me dijo que no se le ocurriera llegar tarde, el vuelo sale muy temprano a California-. Tony tomo el iPad y empezó a ojearlo mientras le hacia una señal con la mano a Peter para que siguiera.

-Bien, iré más tarde aún tengo algunos asuntos importantes aquí. Maneja con cuidado Jefrente de Seguridad.

-Que gracioso.

-Gracias Happy, Buena noche- dijo el castaño inclinándose un poco hacia el hombre grande que paso a un lado.

-Descansa tigre, nos vemos-. Se despidio dándole una palmada.

Peter vio como Tony estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos a medida que leía el documento en el iPad. Por un momento pensó en seguir y relajarse en uno de los sofás, pero en el momento que lo pensaba Tony comenzó acercase a el sin dejar de leer, de repente este poso su mirada en aquel chico con un semblante temerario.

-Señor Stark, Ben me pidió que le trajera esto. Menciono que debería revisarlo y que la próxima reunión será dentro de 4 días-. El chico le entrego un sobre cerrado.

– Tu tío debería tratar de enviarme un e-mail. Es algo tradicional ¿no? -. El hombre mayor se acerco tomando el sobre y rosando sus dedos sobre la piel del chico.

-Pienso que es más formal, pero menos practico- sonrió frotando su cabello ondulado.

-Necesita que le lleve algo o algún recado?

-Descuida, eres todo lo que quiero por ahora- dijo Tony mirándolo de frente.

-¿Señor?

Con sobresalto Peter lo vio, aquellas palabras fueron suficiente para que los latidos del chico se aceleraban.

-Sabes, al principio pensé que eran meras coincidencias. Pero luego, tu…- Tony se alejo de él y tomo su teléfono.

-Un pregunta completamente retorica. ¿Eres tú? Vaya, 3.000 kilos y los atrapaste a 40 por hora. Bastante impresionante.

Peter sintió que se helaba su cuerpo, las palmas le sudaban

-Eso…sabe que eso es falso, ¿no? Es de YouTube, obvio lo obtuvo de ahí. Yo …

-Sabes. Para ser muy listo eres algo torpe. Vaya ya son 4 este mes-. interumpio.

Tony le mostro la última mochila que había perdido una semana atrás.

-Supongo que esto tampoco te pertenece ¿verdad? No muchas mochilas adheridas a un contenedor con telaraña tendrían un examen de algebra sobresaliente con tu nombre ¿O sí? Que descuidado - Tony ladeo una sonrisa.

-No le parece que pudieron robármela? - Justifico Peter con voz firme.

-Tú le dejas todas tus mochilas al ladrón en ese callejón? Sí que eres muy cooperador. Menos mal pude tomarla antes que regresaras por ellas-. Dijo sonriendo con incredulidad.

Peter se mostraba esceptico, tenía una buena coartada, aun así, las ganas de contárselo quisieron superarlo, pero simplemente no podía, ya lo había negado.

-Deberías ser más estratégico al encontrar lugares en los que te cambias. Honestamente pensé que podría ser una coincidencia, pero la verdad confías mucho en que nadie te pueda descubrir.

-No creo ser yo la persona que busca Señor Stark. Sus argumentos no suenan convincentes. Además, es algo absurdo al tratar de incriminarme de ser el hombre araña.

-Siento que me estas subestimando. Recuerda con quien hablas. Pero me siento algo curioso al ver que si eres tú.

El video hablo por sí mismo, Peter se vio a si mismo colocándose su máscara en aquel callejón, pensó que nadie podría verlo, había buscado los puntos ciegos entre aquellas paredes. Pero alguien estaba más interesado en saber quién era la persona detrás de ese pijama. Había sido descubierto y empezó a maquinar cual era el paso siguiente de Tony.

\- ¿No esperabas que alguien podría verte?

-Me lo esperaría de alguien que pudo haberme estado siguiendo.

-Bueno. De cualquier forma, la fuerza de tension de tu telaraña esta fuera de serie. ¿Tú la fabricaste? Después de dos horas se deshizo así que fue bastante sencillo llevarme tus cosas.

Peter no podía creer que haya estado en la mira de alguien y en especial de Tony, cambiaba con frecuencia de lugar donde dejaba sus pertenencias, se sintió estúpido al confiar en que nadie podría verlo, después de todo estaba tan distraído últimamente que ni si quiera lo habia notado.

\- ¿Va a decirle a mi tío? Pienso que dinero no le falta. ¿Qué es lo que quiere a cambio de su silencio? -. Peter se plantó frente a su más grande ídolo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía como su corazón punzaba.

Tony se acercó al chico de manera sugerente, haciéndolo retroceder, apegándolo a una mesa de la habitación.

-Poniéndolo así, si hay algo que deseo mucho ahora mismo- el hombre observo el moretón que tenia el castaño cerca del cuello, la sensación que le dio al verla era una mezcla de deseo y celos, no terminaba de comprender que en ese preciso momento anhelaba abalanzarse sobre esa piel pálida y hacer uno sobre el que ya tenía.

-La fundación septiembre. ¿Y qué tal trabajar en unas mejoras a esa fea mascara? ¿En serio ves algo con esas cosas en tus ojos? -. Tony miro como las mejillas pálidas tomaban un color rosáceo.

Peter no podía pronunciar palabra, Tony se acerco demasiado a su cuerpo y sus condiciones a guardar su secreto eran extrañas. Sabia que Stark era impredecible la mayor parte del tiempo, pero, aun así, se sintió culpable de desconfiar de quien admiraba desde que tenia 7 años.

-Eres un buen chico Peter- Tony lo invito a sentarse junto a él y con esas dulces y alentadoras palabras le dio una palmada en el hombro.

-Lo harás bien niño.


	5. Chapter 5

-¿Qué? Vaya regalo. Eso es fabuloso.

-Verdad, pero Ben solo sabe del internado. No sé si lograre cubrir mis horas en el decatlón.

-Descuida MJ y yo te ayudaremos, solo ve a la competencia. ¡Dude esto es grandioso! ¿Stark te dejo ponerte su traje?

-No, aunque hubiera estado genial.

(Risas)

-¿Crees que ella lo tomara bien? Digo, sé que no podrá cubrirme siempre.

-¡Hey! Relájate, solo se claro en lo que sientes, ella lo entenderá.

(Suspiro)

La clase de gimnasio estaba por terminar, Ned y Peter se dirigieron a cambiarse. Contarle a su novia tampoco sería un problema, sin embargo, eso también significaba menos tiempo con MJ, temía que ella terminara por cansarse de la situación, después de todo no era una relación convencional, ella solía estar ocupada con el decatlón y Peter en lo suyo, eran pocos momentos que tenían juntos, pero ambos lo hacían especiales, divertidos, aunque fueran ínfimos.

\- ¿Son los mejores sándwiches no crees?

\- Están bastante bien, aunque no tienen mucho pan… Peter, me dijiste que hablarías de algo. ¿De qué se trata?

\- Si claro…bueno yo amm…

\- ¿Sucedió algo malo?

\- No, no, no es nada de eso. Yo…

\- ¿Tu…?

\- Yoo… pienso que amm… me atraparon. Si en serio, que tonto, pero en realidad yo no tenía idea que podían verme y por eso tal vez no tendremos días, emm largos para tú sabes vernos y comer, es agobiante, porque yo quería más tiempo y estudiar, además está el decatlón.

\- ¿Quieres decirlo de una buena vez?, Me estoy confundiendo. No puedo entender si me dices todo entre líneas.

\- ¡Yo fui chantajeado por un hombre mayor!

\- ¿QUÉ? Peter, tu… ¡DEBES DECIRLE A TUS TIOS!, ¡NO ESTA BIEN QUE TE QUEDES SIN DECIR NADA!

\- ¡NO! Espera, espera …yo me refiero al señor Stark.

\- ¿Stark es un maldito pervertido?

\- ¡NO, carajo! Lo siento no me explique, la cuestión es que… Stark ya me descubrió. No tenía idea que me estaban siguiendo y últimamente también he sido descuidado, tengo un lugar en la fundación septiembre y mi traje será reemplazado por uno más avanzado. No es que no quiera, pero el hecho de pensar que esto sería un problema para nosotros me ha estado preocupando. No sabía cómo reaccionarias, ya que, todo esto involucra menos tiempo contigo.

\- Ok, ok. Hubieras empezado por ahí. Peter esta es una buena oportunidad no crees?

\- Últimamente no tenemos mucha privacidad y me siento mal por ello, se supone que esto es una relación y me preocupa que puedas terminar sintiéndote desplazada o ignorada.

\- ¿Eso era todo? En primer lugar, no soy de papel y segundo, serias un gran tonto por renegar de esta propuesta, si Stark te lo ofreció a cambio de su silencio, no veo porque negarse. ¿El mismo confesó ser Iron man frente a la prensa, recuerdas?

\- ¿No se te hace sospechoso esto?

\- Se me hace razonable que todos quieran tenerte de su lado. Michelle abrazo a Peter y lo beso en la mejilla.

\- Peter cuantas veces me has hablado de nuestros profesores e incluso universidades interesadas en trabajar en sus proyectos contigo. Ellos buscan un patrocinio. Hace unos meses Oscor peleaba por fusionarse con

\- Harry es un buen amigo mío y el proyecto de investigación de especies arácnidas me trajo hasta aquí. Fue la única forma de ocultar lo que me paso. Puede que yo haya tenido algo que ver, pero nunca subestime el potencial del padre de Harry, es un hombre extraordinario, aunque algo raro. En fin, ellos pasaron un mal momento por conflictos internos, solo quería ayudarlos.

\- ¡Lo se! No me sorprendería que Anthony Stark quisiera ganarse tu apoyo, después que se hizo público tu trabajo con el Dr. Connors.

\- Si que no tienes sospechas de él. En verdad pensé que esto te molestaría.

La chica se acercó a Peter rodeándolo por el cuello con sus brazos y lo beso. – Por el momento está bien, pero te costara compensarme.

\- Tu ganas. Pero antes tengo una sorpresa con respecto al producto A103, te gustaría verlo, hemos hecho avances.

\- ¿En verdad está bien que yo lo vea?

\- Como podrían saberlo si no se enteran que estuviste ahí.

* * *

\- Iniciamos con la siguiente prueba de reestructuración del material. Las moléculas se acoplan según el algoritmo introducido, recreando a detalle partes anatómicas de la mano y además la percepción de estímulos.

\- Pero como estos podrían receptar el mensaje enviados desde el cerebro para mover una de estas fibras.

\- El profesor habla de una especie de amalgama distinta que se deriva de esta para que pueda desempeñar la misma función de una neurona, sin ocasionar un rechazo del material.

\- ¿Una percepción de la temperatura, dolor y tacto podría ser posible?

\- Es a lo que intentamos llegar. Un remplazo de mecanorreceptores, así como de los corpúsculos de Ruffini.

\- ¡Vaya! Eso es asombroso, una funcionalidad completa.

\- Aun estamos trabajando claro está. Todavía tenemos bastante que hacer.

\- Esto es genial Peter ¡Es asombroso!

\- Si que tengo trabajo por hacer, hahaha… esta bien no me quejo, pero… (suspiro)

\- Oye… lo harás bien y te agradezco por dejarme verlo.

Peter miro a la chica frente a él. – Todos me dicen eso, pero no se si lo lograre sin decepcionarlos a todos.

\- Escucha, yo mejor que nadie trato de comprender todo lo que haces, pero hasta ahora has sido tan diligente. Créeme no fallaras. – dijo MJ entrelazando sus dedos en esos rizos castaños. Peter se mostraba algo decaído

De repente la puerta del laboratorio se abrió y el doctor Connors entro.

\- Disculpen no quería interrumpir el momento.

Se separaron rápidamente. – Profesor, disculpe no pensé que vendría hoy.

\- Yo vivo para esto chico. ¿Mas bien me gustaría saber que hacen aquí? Descuiden, no hay problema si no tocaron nada.

\- Michelle Jones, mucho gusto– dijo extendiendo su mano.

\- ¿Cómo esta, linda? ¿Afortunado eh?

\- ¿Disculpe? – miro la chica confundida.

\- Bueno, con todo el trabajo que hace Peter no tendrán mucho tiempo ¿verdad?, Así somos los hombres de ciencia. Casi no hay tiempo para una relación. Pero veo que lo llevan bien. No te distraigas Peter.

\- Claro que no.

La joven tomo sus cosas. – Será mejor que me vaya, no los interrumpo deben tener mucho por hacer.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Podríamos beber algo en la cafetería – detuvo a la chica.

\- No quiero distraerte. Llámame después.

\- Esta bien. Disculpa

\- Descuida, también tengo cosas que hacer. Hay que preparar a esos inútiles para la competencia en Washington.

\- Estaré ahí. No te fallare.

\- Eso espero. No te dejaría vivir. Bueno, me voy. ¡Diviértete!

\- Te llamare. – dijo Peter despidiéndose mientras tenía una expresión de tristeza.

\- Si es la indicada lo entenderá – dijo tomando notas.

\- ¿Mmh? Ahh, si… ella siempre esta cubriendo mi espalda. Pero aun no sé por cuánto.

\- Las mujeres a veces no son un misterio. Ella se ve convencida. Además, aun tienes tiempo de encontrar a alguien que comparta lo que te apasiona. No deberías inquietarte.

\- Si, lo sé.

\- Ahhh… por cierto hoy me notificaron que tendremos la visita de Stark a la sección A-300

\- ¿Lo haremos ver ratones? ¿Y eso?

\- Supongo que tiene curiosidad.

\- Todo por unos ratones.

\- Ya me dijeron que piensas divertirte con un hombre mayor. ¿No soy suficiente para ti? – replico riendo.

\- ¿De qué habla? – pregunto Peter.

\- Bueno, a partir de ahora estarás mas tiempo en su edificio ¿no? Debe ser aburrido estar aquí todo el tiempo.

\- Bueno, mi tío dijo que podría explorar otros campos.

\- Si, bueno… a veces es necesario darnos cuenta que podemos ser excelentes en varias cosas.

\- ¿Está molesto?

\- En absoluto, solo pensé que tu mentor sería yo, pero me hacen falta unos millones para eso. (risa)

\- Lo siento profesor.

\- Vamos Peter, no estoy enojado… solo que pierdo a un ayudante muy brillante. Esta investigación también te necesita, ahora tendré que buscar a alguien confiable – dijo el doctor entregándole a Peter el último reporte de laboratorio. –. ¡Tsk! Esos universitarios no diferencian sus manos de su trasero. Me tendrás que compensar esto.

\- Últimamente he tenido más gente a las que compensar.

\- Disculpe doctor Connors. Peter, el Señor Stark está esperando. – interrumpió Tessa–. Ben pidió que lo atiendas mientras está hablando con el agente en Berlín.

\- Tranquilo ve. Muéstrale lo que sabemos hacer.


	6. Chapter 6

Entre más lo pienso, creo que debería decidir entre las prioridades que me benefician, me pregunto qué fue lo que sucedió con ese chico. Es claro que tenerlo cerca me da muchísima curiosidad, pero de forma extraña lo siento familiar; como si conociera parte de él, creo haberlo visto antes, pero algunos recuerdos son borrosos y casi no busco en mis memorias de adolescente. Quizá pude haberlo visto en alguna convención, pero no creo que se haya inmiscuido en temas de armamento.

-Tony, estas bien?

-Hola linda. Si, solo fue un ligero mareo. Todo está bien.

Pepper se acercó con una aspirina y un vaso con agua. – creo que deberías ir al médico, puede recetarte algo más fuerte para tu insomnio.

-La idea no me agrada del todo. ¿Fue suficiente con mi corazón, no crees?

Durante un largo periodo Tony había tenido problemas al dormir, descansaba muy poco, teniendo sueños extraños y pesadillas de las cuales no encontraba explicación, probando distintos tratamientos para conciliar el sueño, ya que, usualmente lograba descansar, además la situación se vio empeorada por los sucesos en New York, visitantes del espacio, dioses y una increíble culpa por no tener todo bajo control. Los dolores de cabeza eran frecuentes y las pesadillas, pensaba que eran la mezcla entre el hiperactivo cerebro de Stark, un cumulo de preocupaciones y tal vez algo de paranoia. Eran noches enteras en las que no podía descansar, pensando, inventando, reparando, sin embargo, él era lo único que no podía arreglar. Anteriormente, solía invertir ese tiempo con encuentros casuales, ese tipo de contacto con otras personas de alguna forma distraía a Tony y le brindaba algunas horas de paz. Pero pronto eso acabaría cuando entablo una relación más seria con su asistente, Pepper era una hermosa mujer con cabellos rojizos, inteligente y leal, pensó que todo había acabado, ya que, la situación mejoro por un tiempo, sin embargo, esto no duro mucho. Pepper era una mujer paciente, había aceptado a Tony con un pasado complicado, sin mencionar que ambos se conocían desde jóvenes, quien hubiera imaginado que el destino los volvería a juntar, ahora era la compañera de Tony.

-Mañana en la tarde tienes una cita. Te envié el nombre del doctor.

-Pepp, sabes que no iré. Estoy bien, lo juro.

-Esta semana casi no has descansado. No quiero excusas.

-No quiero un médico. Estoy bien – dijo Tony con tono molesto y frotándose la cara.

-Si, ya te escuché, pero no lo acepto y tampoco discutiré contigo.

-Sabes, Eres tan sensual dando órdenes.

-Bueno, si te invito ahora mismo a la bañera, ¿obedecerás? – dijo la pelirroja levantándose y arqueando una ceja.

Tony ladeo una sonrisa traviesa, siguiendo a la mujer mientras esta se desvestía a medida que se dirigían a su habitación.

Ya dormidos el uno junto al otro, Tony comenzó a temblar, dando un brinco repentino, abrió sus ojos con rapidez y se dio cuenta que había sido un mal sueño, sus manos aun temblaban y sus palmas estaban sudorosas, molesto se tocó la frente; estaba completamente harto de la situación, por un momento pensó en ir a su taller a ver en que podría trabajar para matar el tiempo. Se volteo y a un costado estaba Pepper con la espalda descubierta, se acercó a verificar si no la había levantado, era increíble que aquella mujer se haya acostumbrado a no despertar de tantos brincos que Tony daba en medio de la noche, suponía que era algo cotidiano y ya no la despertaba con facilidad.

-Al menos he descansado más de 4 horas, eso está muy bien.

Un profundo suspiro de cansancio, hizo recordar el día que había tenido, casi colapsa frente a Peter. Al llegar al lugar se encontró con aquel chico, a primera vista vio como el muchacho fue corriendo hacia él, entusiasmado, tratando de arreglarse el cabello, su frente brillaba ligeramente por el sudor, todo aquello le pareció lindo a Tony, mientras lo veía acercarse soltó una pequeña sonrisa al ver tan desesperado a Peter por la espera, le gustaba molestar al chico, era algo fuera de lo que usualmente hacía, algo así como un pasatiempo nuevo, a veces pensaba que podía ver a través de Peter.

-Una disculpa señor – Peter exhalo muy cansado –. Perdón, el ascensor no subía, ¿me espero mucho?

-Primero termina de respirar – dijo Tony con una sonrisa –. Creo que era más fácil trepar los muros.

-Muy gracioso señor, pero lo pueden escuchar – Peter se acercó a él para conducirlo por el camino correcto. Tony lo siguió, revolviéndole el cabello.

-Y esta es Lana, durante las últimas semanas ha estado estable, esperamos los resultados de la química sanguínea, vigilamos sus valores normales – Peter sostenía a un ratón en fase de prueba –. ¿tiene alguna pregunta?

-Si… ¿Les pones nombre? Es extraño, aquí dice “sujeto 0506”

-No es lo usual, solo que a veces las visito y hablo con ellas, de hecho, hay estudios que demuestran que un ambiente propicio mejora la calidad de vida. Pienso que si las trato con algo de afecto, puedo mejorar su estado de ánimo y con ello los resultados.

-“El parque de las ratas” … Muy interesante, la teoría es bastante buena.

-Bueno, trato de hacer lo que pueda. Además, son animales después de todo, no afectaría algo de atención, según mi teoría.

Era muy cierto que era un chico divertido, a quien se le podía tomar el pelo, pero esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del hombre, sin darse cuenta había fijado su mirada en Peter, le parecía muy dulce como se veía hablando con esos roedores, observarlo consintiendo a pequeñas ratas que pronto fallecerían o tendrían complicaciones por el experimento, pensó que a Peter le importaba mucho darles atención y cariño, mientras estas siguieran con vida, un hombre como el a su edad sintiendo ternura, por un momento se vio perdido por aquella escena, pero Peter lo hizo volver en sí con comentarios acerca de los distintos proyectos que se realizaban bajo la supervisión de uno de los investigadores de allí.

-¿Le gustaría continuar con el siguiente bloque?

-Está bien – dijo avanzando por un largo pasillo. Mirando detrás de Peter, sonriendo y algo conmovido por la situación. Sin embargo, de forma súbita empezó a sentir dolor punzando su cabeza, su vista empezó a tornarse borrosa, las palpitaciones rápidas de su corazón hicieron que se asustara, mientras intentaba no tambalearse pudo apoyarse de la pared a su derecha, inclinadose y apenas sosteniéndose con su rodilla en el suelo.

-¿! Señor¡? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué tiene?

-Un momento.

-Puede apoyarse en mí, lo llevare para que pueda sentarse.

-Espera, tranquilo. Todo bien.

Peter se levantó para pedir ayuda a la persona más cercana, pero se detuvo cuando Tony agarro su mano y le pidió que esperara, que no necesitaba que lo vieran así. El chico se inclinó y lo tomo por el brazo para que pudiera sostenerse de él, y así llevarlo para que descansara un poco.

-¿Está seguro que no quiere que traiga a alguien para que lo revise?

Tony miro al rostro asustado del niño, cerro los ojos y empezó a reír, Peter con extrañeza empezó a pensar que aquel hombre estaba delirando –. Iré por alguien, por favor no se mueva. Espéreme aquí. 

-Quédate, no es necesario. Solo espera un momento mocoso.

El chico toco la frente del hombre, hizo una expresión de asombro al darse cuenta que tenía algo de fiebre. Tony cerro un momento los ojos para calmar su corazón y que pudiera reponerse, pero al instante sintió un trapo frio en su cabeza, estaba algo aturdido y pensó que era por la taquicardia, a pesar de su estado, veía las temblorosas manos de Peter al tratar de colocarle la compresa fría en su frente. Era muy gracioso verlo tan nervioso y por un momento pensó en que sentía como aquellos ratones, “la teoría era correcta”, al poco tiempo sentado empezó a sentir alivio de su dolor de cabeza.

-¿También me pondrás nombre?

-¿Eh?

-Olvídalo… Creo que ya me siento mejor.

-¿Está seguro? Puede descansar un rato más si lo necesita. – replico Peter preocupado.

-Está bien. Creo que ver tantos ratones me afecto – exhaló.

-No sabía que les podía tener miedo. – dijo mirándolo con curiosidad.

-¿Por quién me tomas? En fin, creo que ya es tarde. Tal vez otro día terminemos el recorrido – Stark se levantó quitándose la compresa y entregándosela al chico.

-Ok, no se preocupe.

-¿Tienes a alguien que te lleve a casa?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola peques, primero quiero disculparme con todas las personitas que han estado siguiendo la historia hasta este punto, significa mucho para mí su apoyo y espero que le estén siguiendo el hilo <3, decirles que lamento no haber actualizado en este tiempo, he tenido problemas personales y también cosas académicas. Ahora tengo más tiempo libre y subiré más seguido, una inmensa disculpa por esto y como regalito les dejare un playlist de mis videos Starker favoritos, espero les guste.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4GzB7ePz4LG-k_MInGVjD3QG-9YiT-ta

– Bien, tal vez de este modo consigamos algo más – Tony se acercó al muchacho. – oye, ¿A caso planeas hacer volar este edificio? ¿Piensas que esto podría ser útil?

– Tal vez como un sistema aislado, suena posible, pero... esto es otra cosa.

– Espera detente, si to...

En una acción rápida Tony tomo a Peter cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, se lanzó al piso mientras esperaba el impacto de la explosión, se quedaron varios segundos en el suelo. Abrió sus ojos y se fijó que su alrededor y encima de su cuerpo había una especie de red hecha de telaraña. Percibió que tenía a Peter totalmente pegado a su pecho, sus manos estaban algo temblorosas mientras seguía sujetando con fuerza al castaño, bajo su mirada y no podía ver la cara completa de este.

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunto Tony preocupado.

– ...

– ¿viernes?

– Descuide jefe, la explosión no era letal y el material que Peter utilizo se disolverá en unos minutos.

– Vaya, que susto. ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

– ¿Una granada que formara una red? – dijo Peter mientras seguía ocultando su rostro.

– ¿Necesitarías algo como eso?

Aun abrazados, Peter se atrevió alzar su mirada a la de Stark – Sabia que no sería peligroso, pero usted termino por tirame al piso antes de contestarle – de repente una ráfaga cubrió a ambos.

– Ahora si te donare a la universidad – dijo Tony cubierto de nitrógeno mientras dum-e los rociaba con el extintor.

La escena parecía tan hilarante, que empezaron a reír por lo absurdo de la situación, sin embargo, en ese instante Tony comenzó a limpiar el cabello de Peter, tomando cada mechón ondulado que estaba cubierto de nitrógeno y telaraña, tenía algunos rastros de este en el rostro, pasaba sus dedos por sus mejillas, no pudo evitar los ojos del chico posados en los suyos, estos lo miraban cada vez que estaba más cerca de su rostro. Por un instante sus miradas se correspondieron, Tony detuvo su mano en la barbilla de Peter, fueron unos segundos, pero se sentían muy largos, más aún cuando percibió que los ojos del chico se entrecerraban cuando sus bocas estaban próximas a tocarse.

– Jefe, tiene una visita – el momento se vio interrumpido por una presencia inesperada. Tony se levantó y ayudo al castaño a limpiar su ropa.

– Tengo una camisa justo detrás de aquella estantería. Cambiate, descuida no esta tan sucia – se alejó tomando una franela.

Por un instante Peter se perdió en sus pensamientos, mientras caminaba hacia un estante grande vio una camisa oscura con un logo, al leer lo que decía ladeo una sonrisa. - ¿Qué?... Que chiste tan malo– trato de medírsela, pero era algo grande para él, tomo aquel trozo de tela, y acercadola a su nariz percibió el perfume de Tony, al mismo tiempo se sonrojo al recordar que estuvo a milímetros de los labios de aquel hombre.

"Yo... no reaccione. ¿Eso iba a terminar en un beso?"

En tanto pensaba en lo que habia sucedido, reemplazo la ropa y tomo algunas toallas de aquel mueble, mientras caminaba hacia el living miro con asombro la visita de Tony. Era una mujer hermosa, delgada, con cabello recogido en una coleta, su vestido blanco la hacía lucir sofisticada, miro que aquellas manos estaban quitando la ropa de Stark, y enseguida se sentó a un lado del hombre para limpiarle el rostro. Peter se detuvo a unos metros de la escena, pero la mujer logro darse cuenta de su presencia.

– ¿Peter? – dijo Pepper acercándose. – Has sido víctima de las locuras de este hombre, mira tú ropa. En realidad, no tienes remedio Tony.

– ¿Yo? Este niño casi hace que nos maten – Tony se recargo en el sofá, colocándose la toalla en la cabeza.

– No lo creo – sonrió – Disculpa, soy Pepper, no nos conocíamos.

– Es un placer conocerla Señorita Potts, disculpe no estar presentable y no se preocupe ha sido mi culpa en realidad.

– Lo ves – replico Tony.

– No tienes que cargar con las responsabilidades de este hombre, descuida. Veo que ya te has cambiado, pero creo que arruinamos tus pantalones.

– No se preocupe, todo está bien – justifico Peter.

– Tony ayer dejaste un suéter gris aquí, ¿Dónde está?

– Estante negro – Tony respondió incorporándose para tomar un vaso y verter licor en él.

Pepper se retiró del lugar con rapidez, pero fue suficiente para que la atmosfera se volviera tensa, Peter tenía una toalla en sus manos, no esperaba presenciar aquella vista, trato de ocultar el hecho que lo que tenía entre sus manos era para Tony, pero este logro darse cuenta y no reparo en preguntar por ello, el chico solo supo asentir.

– Tengo la suerte que muchas veces algo se interpone para mantener mi poca cordura.

– Quizá... – el castaño miro al hombre bebiendo más de ese vaso, en su mente trataba de imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si no los hubieran sorprendido.

– ¿Nos acompañas a cenar? traje algo de comida – Pepper le acerco un suéter.

– Amm, no creo que pueda, May quiere que hoy llegue más temprano.

– Que lastima, ¿te parece si la próxima comemos algo que te agrade mucho? – dijo Pepper mientras acomodaba un pliegue de la ropa de Peter.

– Sería un placer... creo que ya debo irme, en casa van a matarme. – justificó el castaño con una ligera carcajada. – devolveré la ropa limpia.

– Espera, Happy aún está aquí, deja que te lleve, así tu tía no se preocupara. – la mujer tomo del brazo a Peter.

– Está bien, no quisiera incomodar.

– En lo absoluto, tomalo como disculpa por el incidente.

Con la expresión de Pepper era imposible negarse y el chico termino aceptando. El ascensor se abrió y Peter extendió su mano despidiéndose, mientras este se cerraba sus ojos no dejaron de seguir a Tony, quien tomo la toalla que dejo en el mueble, esta acción no hizo mas que dejarlo aun mas confundido, pero ya estaba en camino a la verdadera realidad y que aquel momento no fue mas que un sueño efímero, muy improbable en su lógica, eso no volvería a pasar y debía olvidarlo.

– ...otra cosa, espero que comas esta vez... ¿Tony?

– ¿Si?... amm se ve bien.

– ¿No te agrada? Entonces veré que puedo pedir a esta hora – Pepper tomo su teléfono y empezó a buscar con expresión molesta.

– Dejalo, no tengo hambre.

En el sofá sentados, Tony comenzó a mirar a Pepper, y ella se dio cuenta, pregunto molesta si había algo mal en ese momento, el solo supo negarlo con su cabeza, lanzaba sonrisas mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por la mejilla de Pepper, en ese momento varios pensamientos cruzaron por su cabeza, la textura de la piel era similar, pero las facciones eran diferentes evidentemente, la mandíbula era un poco más angular y fina, así como sus labios, los ojos eran grandes y de color azul, los cabellos rojizos y lizos eran largos, le disgusto saber que no se enredaban entre sus yemas, como se decía así mismo eran cosas absurdas, ¿quién se molestaría por eso?

– ¿Te ocurre algo? – Pepper lo saco de sus ideas.

– No... nada – suspiro.

– Te ves cansado, mejor sería ir a descansar – al decirlo, Tony detuvo a la mujer e impidió que se levantara. La tomo de las manos e hizo que se sentara en su regazo, acto seguido de acomodar su cabello mientras la besaba.

– ¿Planeas solo besarme el rostro? – Pepper se acomodó, rodeando el cuello de Tony, se acercó a su boca, pero Tony la detuvo. – ¿No?

– Cierra tu boca... – Pepper sonrió algo confundida pero aun asi hizo lo que le decía. Tony la miro fijante – así, no abras sus labios... - tapo con una mano los ojos de la pelirroja, lentamente se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso, parecía una acción tan inocente, tanto que estos solo se habian rozado, pero al mismo tiempo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que se exaltara haciendo su corazón latir.

– Dejate de juegos – Pepper quito las manos de Stark y empezó a besarlo seriamente.

El momento se volvió largo, la habitación tenía poca luz y solo podía oír aquella figura sobre él, jadeando fuerte en su oído, hasta ese instante, sin motivo alguno Tony no podía evitar mirar fijamente aquel paño cada vez que sentía el cuerpo de su novia moviéndose sobre él, ese simple hecho le provocaba ansias de algo que no tenía, cerraba sus ojos y traba de imaginar a alguien más, pero al abrirlos se sentía frustrado, ya que, ella no era lo que el anhelaba tocar.


	8. Chapter 8

Recostado sin nadie más despierto que su mente dando vueltas, maquinado estrategias que evitaran el tema en futuras encuentros con Tony, podría ser una situación tortuosa por el simple hecho que el hombre admitió querer hacerlo, ¿y si hubiese tenido más tiempo? ¿y si nadie hubiera llegado? Peter comenzó a sentir cargo de conciencia, y el enojo no se hizo esperar para invadir cada poro de su cuerpo.

– "Creo que hubiera sido más sencillo si me hubieras dicho que me equivoco, que me lo he imaginado todo, que tus manos jamás llegaron a tocarme, que la intención de acercarte solo fuera producto de un deseo escondido que yo mismo ignoraba entre excusas, y que ahora trato de tergiversarlas. Llega a ser tan confuso para mí, no el hecho de saber que me ha gustado desde siempre el Señor Stark, si no que este presentimiento de un sentimiento mutuo sea una falsa señal, nunca antes me ha gustado otro hombre, ¿Por qué precisamente tiene que ser el?, a veces tengo la idea que es como una especie de karma ¿o será simplemente que estoy malinterpretando todo? Mientras más pienso en ello también viene mi mente MJ, siento que podría estar engañándola, por la culpa al no mirarla de la misma forma. ¿Cuándo me di cuenta de estas emociones?, solo puedo pensar en que podría ser una profunda admiración, no sé si en realidad estuve esperando algo más, y ahora creo saber lo que era, si será así solo deseo que sea transitoria, no podría imaginar cuan problemático podría llegar a ser si esto no solo pareciera una utopía adolescente."

Iba a ser una noche larga que pasaría, por más intento de conciliar el sueño no lo lograba, dando vueltas en la cama, al punto de la frustración, su cuerpo empezó hablarle, sentía que si no trataba de reescribir aquel momento como hubiera querido, no iba a poder dormir. Boca arriba abrió sus ojos y cubrió su rostro con su mano, frotando esta en signo de malogro.

– "¿Qué tontería vas hacer Peter?"

Respiro profundo y una de sus manos empezó a deslizarse hasta su pantalón, sus dedos delicadamente rozaron su erección sobre la ropa interior, mientras lo hacía no dejo de imaginar lo morboso que hubiera sido si la boca de Tony hubiera tocado la de él, devorándolo en ese instante, pensaba en si sus labios serian suaves y húmedos, si aquella barba al frotarse contra su rostro hubiera dejado rastro de haber estado tan cerca, aun sentía tan latente la presión que tenían los dedos de las manos del hombre sobre su espalda, mientras la otra acariciaba su cabello y mejillas, este pensamiento furtivo hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, era evidente que entre mas lo pensaba se hacia mas duro entre sus piernas.

– Tony – susurro.

No pudo contenerse más al percibir lo húmeda que estaba su ropa y se apresuró a tocarse directamente, tomo aquel suéter que contenía el perfume de Stark, un leve toque de una esencia amaderada vino de este, al percibirlo el castaño sintió la presencia de esa figura nuevamente, era lo más parecido a tener aquel cuerpo sobre él, frotaba con más ansias al imaginarlo tocando su cuerpo, besando su piel, anhelaba los jadeos profundos de aquel hombre que no hacia mas que provocar situaciones que ponían nervioso a Peter. Sus latidos eran más rápidos y fuertes, sabía que el final estaba cerca, aun con su cabeza cubierta con aquella prenda, se colocó boca abajo, y con su cadera levantada, su mano empezó a moverse más rápido, sentía como las sabanas tocaban la punta, los jadeos se hicieron más intensos y en un intento de no alzar su voz termino por correrse.

* * *

– Buenos días... ¿todo bien Peter? – Ben pregunto mientras bebía su te.

– ¿Qué? Si, bastante bien... todo perfec...

– Es que May dijo que ayer solo subiste a tu habitación y no saliste para cenar – interrumpió.

– Estaba algo cansado – respondió sentándose

– Ayer hubo una reunión, pensamos que debías estar ahí, pero no contestaste tu teléfono.

– Cielo, no lo regañes. ¿Estás trabajando duro verdad? – May le sirvió jugo al castaño.

– De cualquier forma, Westcott pidió tu participación en algo que ha estado esperando. Algo así como un acuerdo que menciono, en realidad no recuerdo que dijo, algo estúpido tal vez, ese hombre se ha convertido en una molestia. De cualquier forma, deberías pedirle los detalles.

– No, losiento, no creo poder. Ahora estoy trabajando con el Doctor Connors. La escuela y el internado con... Stark. Seria poco serio saltar de un lado a otro – replico.

– ¡Si, si, ya nos disté tus excusas, pero no siempre estarás dándolas Peter, tarde o temprano tendrás que escoger entre tus prioridades! – Ben alzo el tono de voz molesto. – Y si puedes estar metido con ese ebrio de Stark, podrás con todo a la vez – rezongo.

– El Señor Stark está ayudándome a mejorar mis habilidades en otra área que me está interesando. El jamás tendría comportamientos inapropiados – dijo Peter con tono furioso.

– ¡Ben!, ¿Qué dices? ¿Cuál es el problema? Peter te esta diciendo que ya tiene mucho por hacer. ¿es necesario que lo mortifiques?

– ¡Basta! Tengo mucho que hacer hoy. De cualquier forma, ve y preguntarle a Wescott que es lo que quiere. Estoy empezando a cansarme de esos lobos detrás del conejo. No llegues tarde – Ben se levantó molesto de la mesa y se marchó rápidamente.

– Esta muy enojado ¿Qué sucede?

– Dejalo, le han quitado a su sobrino. Entiéndelo, ahora casi ya no estas con el – explico May acercándose.

– ¿No dijiste que estuvo de acuerdo con mi participación en otro lado? ¿Y de dónde saca que Stark es un ebrio?

– Sabes que tu tío ha estado bastante ocupado, hay un problema con ese tipo Wescott, no lo sé a detalle, pero ayer estuvo igual de molesto, creo que el viaje a Berlín lo tiene así de tenso.

– Si, pero ni el Señor Stark ni yo tenemos algo que ver con su furia.

– Bueno cariño, tal vez ha sentido tu ausencia por estar con ese hombre, y bueno o malo, el pasado de Stark nunca ha sido un secreto. Antes solía tener una vida algo singular.

– ¿Crees que ya no me deje participar en el internado?

– Deja que se atreva, eso lo resuelvo yo, tranquilo – dijo May consolándolo. –Bueno, tengo algo que te alegrara el día, espera un momento aquí. – May se levanto por un instante, y ya a los pocos segundos volvió con un regalo. Acercándose a Peter con una sonrisa se sentó a esperar la reacción de su sobrino al abrir el paquete.

– No te ilusiones no es nuevo. No sabía cómo dártelo, pero creo que tarde o temprano tendrías que tenerlo. Cuando estuve buscando algo para la subasta y encontré esto, pensé en que te podría gustar, esto era de tu padre.

Peter curioso al abrir el paquete con envoltura gold, vio en el interior un viejo maletín, sus ojos regresaron a su tía, preguntando confuso, pensaba que todo recuerdo era inútil, ya que, sus padres se habían ido cuando aun era muy joven, los recuerdos eran vagos.

– Es algo que dejo tu padre antes de irse. Pensamos que esto era parte del equipaje que olvidaron y lo he guardado todo este tiempo. Ni siquiera yo he visto que es lo que dejo.

– ¡Increíble! Gracias May. No esperaba algo así, son las cosas de él... recuerdo haberlo visto cargando este maletín después del trabajo – Peter se acerco abrazo a su tía – Muchas gracias.

– Me alegra que te haya gustado... ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi tan feliz. – dijo tomando sus manos con ternura.

– Gracias, significa mucho para mí.

– ¡Ah sí! casi lo olvido, hay más. Tu madre dejo esta bufanda junto con un collar, es una de las pocas pertenecías que hallamos. Recuerdo que sentía tanta envidia cuando ella usaba cosas tan brillantes, me presto este collar cuando me case con Ben, es muy hermoso. Dijo que era algo prestado por la tradición. Tal vez a MJ le gustara.

– Ahaha, vaya... Cuantos regalos, bueno debería guardarlos – dijo evasivo.

– Bueno cariño, espero que esto te alegre un poco, te ves algo cansado y opaco – May podía notar el cansancio y pesar que sentía su sobrino, no sabía que era exactamente, pero lo conocía – ¿Hay algo que quieres que hablemos?

– No, en realidad no ha pasado mucho.

– ¿Seguro?

– Bueno... algo paso con...amm, solo estoy cansado. – mintió, asintió mientras evitaba la pregunta, a punto de confesar algo que podría meterlo en problemas.

– Ok, pero no me convence. ¡Diablos! ¡La escuela!

– Gracias May, mejor me apresuro – Peter se alejó despidiéndose tomando su mochila y salió corriendo.

– Llamame en la noche.

Durante la clase se encontraba más pensativo que la noche anterior, no solo era el problema con Stark, las cosas en el trabajo de su tío estaban fuera de su alcance, el Doctor Connors y el dilema con Wescott, solo quería salir corriendo a un lugar tranquilo, por un momento pensó en volver con Tony, solo un rato, era uno de los lugares que lo mantenía relajado, en su espacio. Algo difícil por la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, aún recordaba las palabras de su tío, se dio cuenta que en realidad pasaba mucho tiempo con él, pero aun así no conocía muchas cosas, ¿Quién era Tony? ¿Cómo vivió los veinte? ¿era un promiscuo como todos decían?

– Felicidades.

– ¿Eh? – la voz de su novia lo saco de sus pensamientos.

– Gracias, pero ¿qué fue lo que hice?


	9. Chapter 9

A pesar del evento de hace unos días, Peter regreso como si nada, aún tenía temor que el tema aflorara, sin embargo, deseaba que nadie entrara a ese lugar, a pesar de la incomodidad, no quería que alguien alejara a Stark de él, no mientras pudiera disipar su duda, aunque fuera solo instantes, esos sentimientos eran infantiles, irrazonables y se hacían más egoístas a cada minuto.

– Aquí tiene –le acerco una bebida verde. – ¿Eso sabe bien? – dijo Peter mirándolo con curiosidad.

– En realidad, no. Es solo uno de tantos hábitos que aun mantengo. ¿Qué tal la escuela?

– Usted sabe la respuesta.

– Hahaha es cierto. Entonces... ¿Esta muy molesta? – pregunto curioso rascándose la barba.

– Bueno.... Amm, dice que ha sido difícil, siente que me alejado un poco.

– Podrías tomarte unos días... regalale algo brillante, llevala a cenar.

– No es de esas personas, le gusta mas verme feliz. Siempre es muy cariñosa. A veces me avergüenza que siga besándome al despertar.

– ¡Ah!.. entonces ustedes viven juntos.

– Si, bueno es lo normal. Es gracioso, en ocasiones no me doy cuenta y cuando duermo con ropa, se encarga de desvestirme.

– Está bien, esta bien... no necesito saber detalles.

– Usted pregunto...

– Bueno, y tus tíos ¿están de acuerdo? La última vez pensé que May me golpearía.

– En realidad, estaba hablando de ella, creí que me preguntaba por mi tía.

– No ... sabes, olvidalo – Tony volteo la mirada bruscamente y exhalo, se detuvo a un costado de Peter, sonriente, le hacía gracia lo torpe que era aquel niño y no dudó en seguir con su interrogatorio – ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

– ¿La máscara?... Si. Pero a veces desearía que no – El castaño puso una expresión seria al responder.

– ¿Por qué?

– ... Estoy consciente que cuando algo malo pasa, siempre va a repercutir en los que amamos... Ojalá pudiera escoger no hacerles daño nunca... Por eso es importante que no se sepa quién soy.

– Ahora comprendo tu actitud cuando me lo negaste.

Al mirarlo, Tony noto la verdadera preocupación del chico, lo que una gran responsabilidad le generaba, como tenía pensado cada paso, y en lo mucho que se esforzaba por todo, que, a diferencia de él, Peter no era un chiquillo viviendo una vida de lujos y salidas extravagantes como Tony a su edad, sumándole su encantadora aura e inteligencia, en esos momentos nada lo paraba. Sin embargo, este chico era un poco más tranquilo, siguiendo órdenes y dando lo mejor de sí, se sintió avergonzado al compararse con aquel niño.

– Haces cosas impresionantes... ese es el motivo por el que estas aquí, nadie podría hacerlo mejor que tú. ¿Un consejo? – Tony se acercó a Peter apretando su hombro. – Confía más en ti y no en lo que otros esperan que seas. A veces es difícil llenar las expectativas de los demás... solo preguntate que es lo quieres, consíguelo y ciérrales la maldita boca.

Peter sonrió mientras sus oídos escuchaban las palabras de aliento de Tony, había sentido de nuevo la seguridad que se le estaba escapando últimamente, bajo su cabeza y asintió mientras sentía sus hombros relajarse. – Gracias señor.

– Tony... puedes llamarme solo Tony– levanto ambas cejas mientras le mostraba una media sonrisa de lado.

Al escuchar esas palabras, sintió con todo su ser era reconfortado, con sus manos sudorosas y rostro levemente rosáceo, veía maravillado a Tony, este alzo su mano para alcanzar a despeinar el cabello del chico.

– ¿Vamos dilo?

– Como podría... – se excusó para liberarse. – Hablando de usted... ¿Se ha sentido mejor? Veo que tiene casi una farmacia en su escritorio – Peter había dado en el clavo y Tony se vio algo incomodo a emitir respuesta, se separó sin darle mayor explicación, solo supo afirmar mientras tomaba el vaso.

– Bueno, a mi edad eso es entendible. Cosas de adultos – justifico con un leve tono de broma en sus palabras.

– Tal vez, yo podría...

– Dejalo, no es necesario – Respondió serio.

– Disculpe.

– No importa...En fin, a trabajar mocoso.


	10. Chapter 10

– ¿Sabes que comer eso le hace mal a tu salud? Terminará afectando tu crecimiento y desarrollo cognitivo.

– Tranquilo, también le traje una a usted.

– ¡Oh! Entonces olvídalo. ¿Hamburguesa con queso?

– Estoy empezando a prestar más atención a mi alrededor – Ambos sonrieron.

Tony tomo la hamburguesa de la bolsa de papel que Peter le entrego y se sentaron en el mini bar para comerlas. Mientras masticaba, noto que estaba muy atento a los gestos de Peter mientras comía, percatándose del cabello alborotado, pero de forma hermosa sus castaños ondulados caían sobre su frente, era ridículo que le estuviera prestando atención a ciertos aspectos por más mínimos que fueran, curiosamente, la mirada de Peter era algo que lo enternecía, veía en ella la inocencia y ternura de todo el mundo, asemejándose a la de un cachorrito, añadido a la actitud amable que solo era proveniente de una singular aura que le calentaba el corazón. En tanto el hombre se perdía en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que había observado mucho a Peter, y este se había dado cuenta, ya que, era evidente que la piel de las mejillas de chico se tornó roja al sentir la mirada de Stark sobre él.

– Te ves algo cansado. Deberías dormir un poco más – dijo el hombre para desviar la atención de Peter.

– Estoy bien, aun puedo seguir.

– Las ojeras que tienes, dicen lo contrario. Podrías descansar aquí unas horas.

– Supongo que he estado algo tenso. Bueno tengo muchas cosas por hacer en un solo día.

– ¿Te quejas? - dijo Tony frunciendo el ceño

– En lo absoluto. Estar aquí es mi parte favorita del día – insistió mientras hablaba con los mofletes abultados.

– No deberías hablar con la boca llena. Si que puedes llegar a ser un desastre – el hombre paso su dedo por la comisura lateral de los labios del chico.

Peter se sobresaltó ante el gesto y su cara ya se había tornado completamente roja, dejando a la vista lo que Stark le generaba. Ambos se miraron fijamente después de ello, pero el momento se vio interrumpido de nuevo por una llamada hacia Tony.

– Disculpa, debo contestar. ¿Puedes levantar eso cuando termines? – Stark se alejó apegando el móvil a su oreja.

Los profundos pensamientos de Peter comenzaron a volar, era verdad que Tony siempre hacia bromas con él, como picar sus costados, alborotarle el cabello e incluso en un par de ocasiones le dio una palmada en el trasero como acto de conformidad a sus habilidades. Pero haberlo tocado de esa manera alteraba sus sentidos, los latidos se incrementaban a medida que lo pensaba, su piel aun percibía el toque de las manos de su mentor. En ocasiones se sentía culpable de confundir esos acercamientos como coqueteo, ¿Qué si solo fuera un poco?, un poco más cerca del hombre que admiraba y que en secreto hacía su corazón acelerarse, incluso aquellas veces en las que fantaseo con tenerlo muy junto a su cuerpo, sujetándolo con fuerza y entrelazando sus lenguas en un beso profundo.

Peter empezó a recoger las sobras de comida y busco un lugar para colocar la basura, en ese momento le llego un mensaje de su tío, dándole aviso que esa noche no estarían en casa, ya que, el evento de May los comprometió y Peter no tendría que esperarlos para cenar. Guardo su móvil y continúo limpiando la barra.

– ¿Pendiente algún asunto? – Peter miro como Tony regresaba y este empezó a servirse un trago.

– No, nada importante. De todas formas, ya cené.

– Bueno... ya que hemos terminado por hoy, te ganaste un descanso.

– En realidad, no me apetece mucho dormir.

– ... ¿Quieres que te sirva uno?

– No... May no deja que beba.

– ¿Me vas a decir que en las fiestas pides gelatina?

– Solo si lleva vodka.

Tony soltó una pequeña carcajada. – De saberlo la hubiera pedido, pero creo que con el zumo de naranja será suficiente.

Peter le dio un ligero sorbo a su trago y se dirigieron al living, ambos se acomodaron y empezaron a beber. Las horas transcurrían entre tragos, risas y la conversación que parecía no acabarse, ambos sentían la afinidad que había en el ambiente cuando estaban juntos, no solo eran los temas en común, que podían comprender lo que el otro decía, era como se complementaban en una idea, una frase o la plática que llevaban. Había ocasiones en las que trataban de intercambiar información entre sí, como libros, películas y música.

De forma curiosa Tony estaba disfrutando a ese nuevo Peter, si bien siempre daba una apariencia de estar enfocado y ser cordial, después del segundo trago empezó a perder el miedo y le hablaba con naturalidad, así como haría con cualquiera de sus amigos.

– ...Y termine por dejarlo suspendido de ese árbol, llegaron los de azul y pues... trabajo terminado, fue muy gracioso hahaha – Peter se dio cuenta que había estado hablando durante esa hora sin cautela en sus palabras. – Creo que, por esto, no quería beber.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo Tony después de pasar un sorbo de licor por su garganta.

– Bueno. No debería tener este comportamiento con personas adultas. Siento que puedo ser algo inapropiado tratándose de gente a quien respeto.

– Descuida. Conmigo puedes relajarte.

– No quisiera imaginar el rostro de May, si en este momento me viera bebiendo con usted.

– Bueno, ahora mismo creo que no puede reprenderte. ¿Le molesta mucho que hagas cosas de adolescente?

– No... Digo, estaría bien si yo no fuera yo – sintió la confusión en sus palabras. – Quiero decir... a ella le preocupa que la gente no pueda tomarme en serio, y Ben, seguro me mataría en este instante si me viera, quieren que empiece a demostrar una posición más madura.

– No te imagino dándole problemas a tus tíos. Eres alguien bastante enfocado, tienes excelentes notas y trabajando aquí ...

– Peter Parker no creo que sea el problema. ¿Se la imagina al verme con el traje?

– Eso sería bastante problemático. Ahora puedo entenderte – Tony soltó una sonrisa y tomo el vaso del castaño y empezó a servirle de a poco.

– Mientras estés aquí puedes hacer y ser quien quieras.

– ¿Puede ser la guarida arácnida? Estoy necesitando un lugar – Peter bromeo acercándose a Tony.

– Solo si prometes mantenerla limpia.

– Su taller luce mejor que mi habitación, y por mucho.

Sentados uno a lado del otro en el sofá más grande, de nuevo fijaron sus miradas por un momento rápido. Tony sintió un impulso de acomodarse cerca de él, pero aun consiente a pesar del alcohol, evito la situación excusándose de ir por más zumo y agua. Peter vio su acción y le dijo que iría en su lugar, ya se había estado sintiendo algo mareado desde hace 3 copas atrás pero no quiso hacerlo notar. Al levantarse supo que era suficiente de alcohol y su equilibrio le fallo, Tony actuó rápido y pudo sostenerlo.

– Creo que ya ha sido suficiente – Dijo Tony sujetándolo de la cadera.

– Aun puedo beber un poco más.

– Ni pensarlo. Te acabas de tambalear.

– Solo una última y terminare.

– ¿Ahora eres obstinado? Mejor te traeré agua.

– No quiero agua – susurro apegándose al pecho de su mentor.

Lentamente se acercó al rostro de Tony y en un instante se decidió a robarle un beso. El castaño pudo sentir lo cálido que era ese pecho a medida que sus dedos temblorosos buscaban aferrarse a su camisa, la barba del hombre rozaba su mentón tal y como lo imagino, los labios de Tony al principio no supieron responderle, hasta que Peter trato de introducir su lengua, Stark solo supo tomar con sorpresa como aquel chico fue capaz de hacer algo que el mismo reprimió por algún tiempo. Al sentir el toque suave y gentil de esos delgados labios contra los suyos, pensó en si podría ser su imaginación traccionándolo junto con el alcohol.

Mientras el beso se hacia mas intenso y húmedo, Tony recobro su conciencia, mirándose a si mismo sujetando con fuerza esa cadera que se arqueaba mas cuando introducía con desespero su lengua en la pequeña boca de Peter.

Perplejo al darse cuenta de la situación, acabo por tratar de alejar al chico – Espera...

– ¿Qué?

– Esto no está bien.

– Me dijo que podía hacer lo que yo quisiera. Y lo que quiero es que siga tocándome, quiero seguir sintiendo su boca y sus manos acercándome más.

– Peter...

El castaño de nuevo intento aferrase a Tony, su mirada reflejaba frustración. ¿Cuán difícil era continuar? No tenia total lucidez de sus palabras y estas no tardaron en salir de forma honesta.

– ¿Ya no le gusto?

– ...Mentiría si dijera que no, pero es complicado.

– Solo por hoy... ¿podría cumplirme algo?

– ¿El que?

– Béseme...béseme aún más de lo que habría deseado nunca, quiero su lengua moviéndose en mi boca... Por favor...

Al escuchar esas palabras de Peter, rodeo la cintura del chico con sus brazos y lo apego a él, no dudó en besarlo nuevamente, sumido en el sentimiento tan intenso de tenerlo, hizo que Peter se sentara sobre el sin alejar sus labios. Se vio en la oportunidad de tocar esa figura de aspecto frágil, de forma inexplicable sintió una cálida sensación conocida, como si ya hubiera podido tocar esa piel. La desesperación se había tornado más angustiosa, y su cabeza solo pensaba en saciarla, tomando aquel delicado cuerpo entre sus manos, y que ahora estaba estremeciéndose sobre él.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ven acá!

Peter se sobresaltó cuando Tony empezó a besar su cuello, a la vez que esas manos grandes tocaban su espalda por debajo de la camisa. Soltó un pequeño gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Stark hacer un camino desde su cuello hasta el comienzo de su pecho.

Tony deslizo sus manos por el torso de Peter, tratando de verlo por completo. Colocó el extremo inferior de la sudadera en la boca del castaño, exponiendo su pecho y abdomen.

Peter se arqueo hacia atrás cuando sintió la boca de Tony besar su pecho. Dando quejidos cuando los labios de aquel hombre succionaban su piel.

– No creo seguir conteniéndome más.

– ¡Ah! ¡nngh! S-solo haga conmigo lo que quiera...

Stark rápidamente desabrocho el pantalón del chico, dejándole ver lo excitado que estaba, lo tomo con delicadeza, suavemente bajaba y subía su mano. Al primer contacto Peter lo tomo del cuello besándolo y soltando quejidos pequeños aferrándose más. Mordía su labio para evitar emitir sonidos fuertes. Tony noto eso y de nuevo lo beso.

– Vas a lastimarte. Está bien, no tienes que ocultarlo.

– ¡ahg!..

– No sabes cómo estoy disfrutando escucharte... – dijo acercándose a su oído.

– Se-eñor Stahh!... su mano... quítela. Yo... creo que...

– !Hey! Mirame solo a mi cuando te estés viniendo...


End file.
